


Weight Room

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Somehow, Kurt spotting Sam (because no one else was around for it) ends up as Kurt riding Sam while he continues to lift weights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight Room

It was pretty late for anyone else to still be at school, but when Kurt heard grunting from the weight room, his curiosity overtook him and he peeked inside to see if it was one of the Glee guys working out. Lo and behold, he found one sweaty and shirtless Sam Evans just lowering the barbell back onto the bench press stand. Now how it been anyone else, Kurt would have just offered some company until Burt got there to pick him up, but Sam presented _other_ possibilities.

“Isn’t it dangerous to be lifting so much weight all by yourself?” Kurt said as he slipped in the weight room. Sam turned in surprise at the sound of another voice but smiled when he saw Kurt.

“I’m just working on endurance right now, so this is well below the maximum amount of weight I can bench,” Sam replied. “But thanks for your concern.”

“Well, we can’t very well have you getting injured right before nationals, can we? I wouldn’t want to lose my duet partner to a freak weight room accident.”

“Don’t worry, you couldn’t keep me away from New York next month, accident or no.” Sam seemed to suddenly remember he was shirtless and crossed his arms over his chest and started blushing. “Sorry, I, uh, forgot my workout shirt and no one was around so …”

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t mind. Are you finished or do you have more to do?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a couple more sets, but if you want to hang out or whatever, I can finish later.”

“No, go ahead, I’ll just hang around if you don’t mind. Waiting for my dad.” Sam held eye contact with Kurt just a moment longer than was necessary before laying back down on the bench and picking the barbell back up. Kurt was mesmerized by the rise and fall of Sam’s chest, following the trickles of sweat as they ran down his pecs and abdomen. Before he could stop himself, Kurt had moved to just beside where Sam was lifting.

Sam was looking straight up but Kurt could see Sam tense once he realized how close Kurt was. But he said nothing and kept lifting and soon Kurt noticed movement in Sam’s workout shorts. Kurt took a chance and traced his fingers along the lines of Sam’s abs. Sam breathed in sharply at the touch but said nothing, holding the bar against his chest.

“Keep going,” Kurt whispered to Sam as he continued his caresses and Sam resumed lifting. Kurt played with the waistband of Sam’s shorts for a moment before swiftly pulling them and Sam’s underwear down in one swift motion. Sam’s cock stood straight up and Kurt wrapped his hand around it, jerking Sam lightly.

“Kurt …” Sam moaned and Kurt noticed he had stopped lifting again. 

“I though I told you to keep going,” Kurt said teasingly, using his other hand to play with Sam’s balls.

“That set’s done, oh god, Kurt,” Sam hands were still grasped tightly to the bar even though it was on the stand.

“Fine but you start again when I say, ok?” Sam could only nod in response and Kurt took his hands off Sam to start removing his own clothes. Sam watched silently, eyes dark with desire, as Kurt stripped quickly and laid his clothes on a nearby bench. Then Kurt moved back to Sam and straddled him. Kurt moved so that he could rub his cock against Sam’s, and Sam threw his head back against the bench in response to the new sensation.

Kurt took two fingers and pressed them against Sam’s lips. Sam opened his mouth and started sucking on them greedily. Kurt pulled them back out with a pop once they were soaked and started opening himself up.

After Kurt felt ready, he told Sam to start lifting again. Sam looked at him incredulously but complied and Kurt moved up so that Sam’s cock was lined up with his hole. Kurt lowered himself slowly onto Sam, never breaking eye contact with Sam as he did so. Once Sam was all the way in, Kurt moved his hands onto Sam’s pecs, so that he could feel Sam’s muscles tense and contract with every lift.

Kurt started rocking back and forth against Sam, trying to get used to this extreme feeling of fullness. Suddenly Sam thrust up in response and Kurt saw stars, clawing against Sam’s chest in response to the burst of pleasure he suddenly coursing through him.

“Fuck this,” Sam said as he dropped the bar onto the stand with a loud clang. He wrapped an arm around Kurt’s back and butt and stood up, slipping out of Kurt, which brought a whimper from Kurt in return.  Kurt grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders as Sam lowered them back on the bench, this time with Kurt lying on the bench and Sam on top of him.

Sam pulled Kurt’s legs from his waist and lifted them so that they rested on top of his shoulders. He adjusted for a moment and then thrust back in fully with one stroke.

“Oh my god,” Kurt moaned loudly in response and Sam smiled at the reaction. He started fucking Kurt fully, pressing him into the bench as he did so. Soon each thrust was hitting Kurt’s prostate and Kurt could only grab onto Sam’s arms and moan incoherently in response. 

With these forceful strokes, Sam could feel his orgasm building and grapped Kurt’s leaking cock, jacking him off roughly. After only a few strokes and a loud “FUCK” from Kurt, hot white Kum was pouring onto Sam’s hand and dribbling onto Kurt’s pale stomach.

Sam felt Kurt spasm and tighten around his cock and after a few more thrusts his own orgasm hit and he pumped into Kurt, collapsing on top of him once he was finished.    
They stayed silent for a minute until Sam spoke up.

“Well if this is a new incentive for working out, I’m going to be in amazing shape come football season.”


End file.
